


Apărător

by Blackmoore



Series: Demigod Pines [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies)
Genre: Apollo (Percy Jackson) is a Good Parent, Evil Bill Cipher, Good Brother Dipper Pines, Good Sister Mabel Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoore/pseuds/Blackmoore
Summary: A teenage boy named, Achilles Pines is unknowingly the son of Apollo, who isn't the full brother to Dipper and Mabel Pines, but half brother, he happens to be running and fighting towards a camp that calls to him
Series: Demigod Pines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985086
Kudos: 3





	Apărător

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Bill Cipher, so please don't hate on me for not knowing how to write him yet.

Apollo watches his son fight a Greek monster, Achilles fought bravely, but got injured, Apollo resisted the urge to go and heal him as he holds onto what he is sitting on while his knuckles go white with holding the chair so tight in his grip and that's when he hears it a loud CRACK echo's through the room

he let the chair go as all the God's look at him as he breaks the arm rest and looks back at them "Sorry, go on continue talking." He closed the screen of watching his son die painfully from a beast from the Greek mythology

the meeting went on as he Apollo has a gnawing feeling in his gut, deep down that something bad is going to happen

Achilles Pines fights the beast and kills it, with a smile he summons Bill Cipher to make a deal to heal him he hates this as he makes a circle in a circle and then the symbols as Bill is summoned he is bleeding as bill look's at the pines younger sibling as he spoke "Hello, Tendon, what do you want?"

Achilles sighs as he spoke "a deal to heal me, but if you want to take over my body we need a handshake every time."

Bill thinks for a second as he laughs and looks at the serious look on Achilles face "Wait you mean that for real? this surprises me because you Pines, oh nevermind, sure." his hand has blue fire as he puts the hand in front of Achilles

Achilles shakes the hand with the blue flames as the blue fire conjoins with both hands as they do a handshake, Achilles is healed from the wound and smiles "Thank you, Bill." he walks away as he gets closer to the camp

Bill follows him but invisible, only Achilles can see him, bill asks "Why are you going this way?" Achilles chuckles "Because something is calling to me, to go that way." Some people look at him as if he's insane 

He shrugs as he continues walking on with Bill at his side as he gets to another monster, bill turns the monster into his pet, as Achilles looks at bill "Control that pet of yours, bill, thank's." 

Bill glares at Tendon "I should put you on a leash, Tendon." Achilles rolls his eyes at Bill, what he's liked in gravity falls used to these angers by Bill Cipher "Ah ha, book title, angers by Bill Cipher, you're only God worship me, I can see it now."

He laughs as bill leaves him alone and surprisingly Bill didn't leave the beast to kill him, maybe he's intrigued with me, as he continues to the Greek camp

when he reaches it he's tired, hungry and ready to eat a person he ran into a guide for demigods, who lead him the rest of the way to the camp as a good guide unlike Bill Cipher who just watches him get pummeled and bruised into the ground with an amused smirk at Tendon who all the times just glares at bill Cipher and people look at him as if he's insane he might as well be

when he got across the boarder for the camp he was happy Bill Cipher can't cross he curled up and falls asleep on the ground as bill glares at Achilles


End file.
